


Never Boring

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-23
Updated: 2007-05-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life with Draco is never boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Boring

Title: Never Boring  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Life with Draco is never boring.  
Word Count: 621  
Genre: Humor  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Written for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/profile)[**harrylovesdraco**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/) prompt#5: “Oh my God! The look on your face was priceless!”  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Never Boring

~

“What is wrong with you?” Harry watched Draco as he rummaged through the refrigerator for the fifth time that night. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you eat this much.”

Draco emerged carrying the fixings for a sandwich. “Bugger off, Potter, I’m just hungry. Can’t a bloke be hungry around here?”

Harry shook his head and sighed. “Of course, it’s just unusual for you.” He wrinkled his nose as Draco began fixing a banana and pickle sandwich. “And your food choices have been... odd.”

“Mmf?” Draco wiped his mouth. “What? It tastes good.”

“Ugh.” Harry couldn’t watch, so he wandered over to the window to look out. “I dunno, Draco. Something’s off. You’re acting like Hermione when she was--” He spun, eyes wide.

“Oh God!”

“What?” Draco dropped his sandwich and tried to peer out the window. “Are we under attack? Is Weasley on his way? What?”

“No one’s coming. Draco... could you be... pregnant?”

Draco stared at Harry for a long moment. “It took you long enough to figure it out,” he said, a smile playing about his lips.

Harry choked. “You mean you really are--” He began hyperventilating.

Draco sighed and reached for him, pulling him into a hug. “It’s no big deal, Harry. It’s just like any other pregnancy.”

Harry was staring at him. “Draco, this is huge--” He paused when Draco began laughing. “What?”

Draco, still chuckling, said, “Oh, I should have kept you going, but I simply couldn’t. Harry, men can’t get pregnant! There’s not enough magic in the world to do that!”

Colour flooded Harry’s face. “You git! How could you?” He smacked Draco on the arm.

Draco was still laughing. “How could I resist? Oh my God! The look on your face was priceless!”

“Fine,” Harry grumbled. “How was I to know men can’t get pregnant? I mean all sorts of odd things happen--”

“Not that odd. That would be unheard of.”

“Then what’s with the banana and pickle sandwiches?” Harry made a face. “They are truly disgusting, Draco.”

Draco shrugged. “Maybe a vitamin deficiency? Just something I’ve been craving lately. You should try it.”

“Ugh, no thanks. Still, if it persists maybe you should get checked out.”

Which was how Draco found himself at the mediwizard’s office being evaluated, a concerned Harry looking on.

“I keep telling him it’s just a vitamin deficiency,” Draco said. “So if you’ll just confirm that, we’ll be on our way--”

“I would say that, Mr. Potter-Malfoy, however, it would be a lie.”

“Oh? What’s wrong, then? A wizarding virus?”

The mediwizard, clearly shaken, put away his wand. “As impossible as it seems, Mr. Potter-Malfoy, it appears that you’re pregnant.”

Harry, eyes wide, turned towards Draco. “What? You said it wasn’t possible!”

Draco, his mouth open, was speechless.

Harry hugged Draco to him. “Draco, it’s wonderful,” he whispered. “This’ll be so much fun. You have our child growing inside you, just think how amazing this is.”

Draco was shaking his head emphatically. “No way! It’s impossible!” He glanced up at Harry’s face and did a double take at the grin Harry was wearing. He narrowed his eyes. “What are you up to, Potter?”

Harry, unable to hold it in any longer, began laughing. “Sorry, Draco. I couldn’t resist. I talked Perry into saying you’re pregnant. It’s just a joke.” He hissed as Draco smacked him hard.

“You prat!”

Harry grinned unrepentantly. “I know, but oh my God! The look on your face was priceless!”

Harry smiled as he watched Draco. He could tell his husband was still plotting revenge when they left with the vitamin potion. He sighed, then shrugged. Whatever Draco did next was sure to be interesting at least. Life with Draco was certainly never boring.

~


End file.
